DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Portable fire extinguishers intended to be carried in a motor vehicle for extinguishing the types of fires usually associated with motor vehicles are well known. A common type uses stored pressure to expel a mixture of chemical fire extinguishing agents when actuated.
Other on-board motoring accessories include emergency tire repair kits and portable apparatus, including hand pumps, electrically powered pumps and devices which derive pressure from the vehicle's engine, for reinflating a repaired tire. In the prior art these items have been available only as separate items, and thus have tended to cause inconvenience and occupy premium space in the vehicle.
In a flat tire emergency, it is often impractical or overly strenuous for some drivers to jack up the vehicle to change to a spare tire. The present invention provides a specially-charged fire extinguisher with the alternate capability of sealing and reinflating a flat tire without wheel removal: a quick and easy repair measure to enable the vehicle to proceed to a service station.